The invention relates to a stacking and cross nesting container.
Containers of various kinds are widely used in handling and moving from one location to another various commodities, for example foodstuffs such as bakery products. It is highly desirable that such containers be durable, rigid, light in weight, easy to handle, easy to store when not in use and of simple and inexpensive construction thereby being simple to manufacture and economical in cost. In many applications unitary molded containers have proved to have a better combination of desirable features than metal trays previously used in the same service. However, where a large investment has been made in metal containers it is highly desirable that the unitary molded trays which replace existing metal trays be compatible with the metal trays so that they can be used interchangeably and intermixed during the interim period while the metal trays are serving out their useful life. Such compatibility and interchangeability permits the user to take advantage of the desirable combination of features of the unitary molded containers without incurring the liability for immediate scrapping and replacement of a large number of metal trays.
The present invention provides a unitary molded tray which has a very desirable combination of features and which is compatible and interchangeable with a metal tray which is widely used in the baking industry.